


Just Perfect

by ADbLOCK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Texting, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: After that one incident when John heard a breathy moan coming from his phone, Sherlock had hoped that it would never happen again.Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.[A late Valentine's drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's like days have passed since Valentine's. I blame exams and mostly orgo. This was inspired from a photo I saw on Facebook that I can't seem to find anymore. Anyway, enjoy! Happy Valentine's to all!

After that one incident when John heard a breathy moan coming from his phone, Sherlock had hoped that it would never happen again.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

John was sitting on the couch, bouncing Rosie on his lap, while he played a lively tune on his violin. That was when the somewhat provocative sound rang. John's head snapped towards the direction of his phone on the table, his mouth hanging open.

Maybe he should have known or at least expected this outcome. He should be prepared to face it. He had - for a situation similar to this. But this was different.

It was different because it was Valentine's Day.

And he perfectly knew the words that would come out of John's mouth.

"Did you greet her?"

Sherlock scoffed much to John's dismay. Oh, he received a mouthful from John, knowing how he felt on the subject especially when the memory of Mary Watson had still yet to fade.

It wasn't until night fell and John left the flat that he texted her back.

_John told me I should greet you a Happy Valentine's._

The reply came just a few seconds after he placed his phone on the table beside him.

**That's sweet coming from Dr. Watson.**

He could almost hear her laughter and amusement in the small letters flashing on his phone's screen. He could almost imagine the smirk sitting on her lips as she stared down at her phone.

A reply was just starting to form in his head when his phone rang again with that breathy moan.

**But don't.**

A small laugh fell from his lips at her reply. Now he could see her face slipping into a grimace of disgust at the thought of the stupid holiday. He approved greatly of her thoughts on the holiday.

A day for lovers. But, really, it was just like any other day.

Sherlock wasn't completely oblivious of love. He knew how powerful it was. It could care and protect. It could kill and murder. It was also very dull. The hand holding. The kisses. The lovey-dovey eyes. Still he understood that there was something about the contrast of good and bad that made it somehow appealing.

Looking at the text, he thought that perhaps if he was capable of such a thing called love, it would be amusing with the Woman involved.

Call him sentimental, but it was Valentine's after all.

_Good._


End file.
